DER ANFANG VOM ENDE!
by Micaela Victoria
Summary: spielt erst in rons und harrys ersten jahr dann ein zeitsprung zur letzten schlacht.was w
1. Default Chapter

**DER ANFANG VOM ENDE?!**

**Also erst einmal ein danke dass ihr euch das hier antut hihi**

**das ist meine erste fanfic und ich brauche eure Meinung oder kritik zu der geschichte damit ich weiß was ich das nächste mal besser machen kann…..**

**ich stelle erstmal ein chapter on. wenn ihr mehr lesen wollt dann reviewt was das zeug hält…. :D**

**bis dann…… jazzie**

**Disclaimer: Also die figuren -bis auf mica- gehören alle J.K. Rowling(ja auch wood schmelz)ich hab sie mir nur geliehen und mit der fic werde ich kein geld verdienen sondern nur ein paar leuten auf den nerv gehen )**

**aber jetzt geht's endlich los…..**


	2. chapter 1

Kapitel

Das erste was ich hörte war ein leises Piepen, darauf folgte ein leises schnattern und als dann unser Hahn krähte wusste ich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit das es Zeit zum aufstehen war. Zu allem Überfluss hörte ich auch noch die lauten Schreie meines „geliebten" Bruders der gerade mit unserem Dobby sprach. Dobby ist unser Hauself. Jede Zauberfamilie hat einen Hauself, solange sie es sich leisten kann. Ein Hauself ist wie ein Diener oder wie die Muggel es bezeichnen würden ein Butler. Der einzige Unterschied ist das man zu einem Hauself alles andere als höflich ist. Oder ist es vielleicht normal dass ein Hauself es gewohnt ist 20 Todesdrohungen am Tag zu bekommen? Er wird behandelt wie ein Stück Dreck und Dobby geht es bei uns nicht anders. Die einzigen die ein bisschen nett zu ihm sind, sind meine Mutter und ich. Apropos Mutter. Meine Mutter heißt Narzissa, mein Vater Lucius und mein Bruder Draco. Da wir(leider)eine Familie sind haben wir alle vier den gleichen Nachnamen: Malfoy. Lange kann es nicht mehr dauern… „Mica aufstehen!" Na bitte, wie angenommen mein Vater. Auch wenn er mein Vater ist muss ich leider über ihn sagen, dass er nicht gerade ein netter, aufgeschlossener Mensch ist. Zu seinen Kindern und seiner Frau also zu seiner kompletten Familie ist er ganz anders. Er ist nett, immer gut gelaunt und erfüllt uns jeden Wunsch. Aber anderen gegenüber kommt das Gegenteil aus ihm heraus. Gerade bei der Familie Weasley muss er sich beherrschen um nicht auszurasten und das gelingt ihm nicht oft. Aber zugegeben kann kein Malfoy die Familie Weasley leiden. Das beruht aber auf Gegenseitigkeit. So bevor es noch mehr Ärger gibt steh ich jetzt lieber mal auf. Ich hab heut sowieso noch viel vor. Ich hab endlich den Aufnahmebrief von Hogwarts(der besten Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei)bekommen. Natürlich hat Draco auch einen bekommen. Da wir Zwillinge sind, sind wir seit wir ihn der Schule sind immer in der selben Klasse. Aber in Hogwarts könnten wir in verschiedene Häuser kommen. Mein Vater hat uns schon einiges erzählt, wie zum Beispiel die Sache mit den Häusern: Es gibt vier Häuser: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Die Häuser sind nach den Gründern von Hogwarts benannt worden: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowina Ravenclaw und Salazar Slytherin. Natürlich leben die Gründer nicht mehr. Aber so wird immer und zu jeder Zeit an sie erinnert. Da ich keinen Ärger mit meiner Mutter haben will stehe ich jetzt lieber mal auf. Ich erhob mich und starrte in mein Zimmer. Meine Kleidungsstücke und Zauberumhänge lagen wild verstreut verteilt, meine Bücher(Quidditsch im Wandel der Zeit, Gegenflüche und Flüche, Das Zauberlexikon A-Z, Die Geschichte Hogwarts etc.) waren mitsamt meinem Bücherregal umgekippt und mein ganzen Vasen und Gläser, Zaubertrankgefäße und Glaskugeln die den Quaffel, Schnatz und die Klatscher darstellten waren zu Bruch gegangen. Im ersten Moment bekam ich keine Luft mehr und meine Stimmbänder fühlten sich wie eingefroren an. Aber dann schrie ich so laut ich konnte nach meinem Zwillingsbruder: „DRACO! Komm sofort hierhin." Als dann mein Zwillingsbruder erschien und mich auch noch frech angrinste klatschte ich ihm eine Ohrfeige ins Gesicht. Gleich darauf schauten Mum und Dad ins Zimmer. „Draco warst du das?" Die Stimme meiner Mutter klang Vorwurfsvoll. „Natürlich war er das Mum." Meine Stimme zitterte vor Wut. Wie konnte sie an Dracos Unschuld zweifeln wenn er hier so blöd Grinsen rumstand. Klar ich hatte mein Zimmer selbst zerstört, das ist ja eines meiner Hobbys! Alle schauten fragend auf Draco. Er schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Nein Mum ich war das nicht frag doch mal Dobby." Klar! Dobby war das! Und ich bin Kaiser Auguste! Doch zum Glück glaubte meine Mutter ihm nicht und gab ihm eine gerecht Strafe: Er durfte nicht in die Winkelgasse stattdessen wollten meine Eltern alles für ihn besorgen und Draco sollte die Zeit bei unsren Großeltern in Godric's Hollow verbringen, die uns immer noch für fünf-jährige hielten. Man sah Draco an, dass er von diesem Vorschlag nicht begeistert war doch weil er unsere Eltern insbesondere unseren Vater kannte wagte er nicht zu widersprechen. Also ging mein Vater mit Draco zu unserem Auto und „flog" ihn zu unseren Großeltern. Meine Mutter setzte sich zu mir aufs Bett und ich wusste, dass jetzt so ein Mutter-Tochter Gespräch beginnen würde. Schnell stand ich auf und durchsuchte die Sachen in meinem Schrank, die noch nicht auf meinem Boden waren. Noch bevor ich irgendwas sagen konnte murmelte meine Mutter ein Wort und wedelte einmal mit ihrer Hand in der sie einen Zauberstab hielt. Und alle Sachen flogen dorthin wo sie sich aufhalten sollten. Sogar meine Gläsernen Quidditsch utisilien setzten sich wieder zusammen ebenso wie meine Vasen. Dankbar umarmte ich meine Mutter doch da legte sie schon los: „Mica du wirst jetzt nach Hogwarts kommen und das Fach Zauberei studieren. Du solltest daran denken dass jetzt die wichtigste Zeit deines Lebens kommt. Das wirst du für deinen späteren Beruf brauchen, denn ich denke das du nicht vorhast irgendeinen Muggelberuf auszuüben oder?" „Mum ich weiß das doch alles. Pass auf ich mach dir jetzt einen Vorschlag. Du gehst jetzt runter und wartest bis Dad wieder kommt. Ich tu mich in der Zeit duschen und mache mich fertig. Dann fahren wir drei in die Winkelgasse und essen in ,Zum tropfenden Kessel' Mittag. Einverstanden?" „Ok dann beeil dich. Ach Mica? Ich hab dir im Bad auf das Regal neue Anziehsachen gelegt. Ich dachte für heute." Beim rausgehen zwinkerte sie mir zu. Ich glaube mein „ Danke Mum" hörte sie nicht mehr. Ich flitzte ins Bad und zog meine kurze Schlafhose und mein Shirt aus, stellte die Dusche an und duschte ausgiebig. Danach wickelte ich mich in mein Handtuch auf dem die Schule Hogwarts zu sehen war. So bekleidet stellte ich mich vor den Spiegel und begutachtete kritisch mein Gesicht auf dem sich kein einziger Pickel befand, was ich als persönliches Glück empfand. Nicht nur in dieser Beziehung kam ich nach meiner Mutter. Auch sie hatte so gut wie nie Akne-Probleme. In meinem Zimmer angekommen zog ich meine Unterwäsche an, wobei ich aufpasste, dass mich keiner meiner Bilder dabei beobachtete. Denn ich wusste, wenn dies der Fall war tuschelten sie tagelang über meine Figur in Unterwäsche und da sich Gemälde gegenseitig besuchen können und dies auch tun, wusste bald das ganze Haus wie ich in Unterwäsche aussah. Zu allem Überfluss trompeteten die Leute, die in den Bildern wohnen auch noch diese Feststellung heraus, sodass alle Leute die in diesem Haus auf und ab gehen, wie meine Eltern mein Bruder und nicht zu vergessen Dobby, wissen wie ich in Unterwäsche aussah. Nachdem ich meine Unterwäsche angezogen hatte schlüpfte ich in mein Zauberumhang für „gute Anlässe" weil ich fand, dass in die winkelgasse fahren ein super Anlass dafür war. Das Problem war nur, dass Draco und ich diese Umhänge für „gute Anlässe" Extra für Hogwarts bekommen hatten( von unseren Großeltern bei denen Draco gerade seine Zeit absaß) und sie eigentlich erst bei der Zugfahrt anziehen sollten. Aber das war mir an diesem Tag ziemlich egal. Ich ging zurück in das Bad und hing mein Handtuch wieder an die Tür und föhnte mir die Haare trocken nachdem ich mir Schaumfestiger hinein getan hatte. Kurz bevor sie trocken waren wickelte ich sie noch auf riesige Lockenwickler, denn ich hatte beschlossen das ich heute Lust auf Korkenzieherlocken hatte. Meine rot-braunen haare reichten mir bis über die Schultern. Leider hatte ich nicht die Spur von Naturlocken sondern stinknormale glatte Haare. Nachdem ich meine Lockenwickler befestigt hatte und mit den Schminkkoffer heran gezogen hatte kam meine Mutter ins Bad. Lächelnd begutachtete sie mich. „Du weißt schon das wir in die Winkelgasse gehen, Maus?" Ich nickte nur. „Ach so was ich noch sagen wollte. Dein Dad und ich haben uns überlegt für dich und Draco heute Abend eine Party zugeben. Wir wollen auf jeden Fall die Parkers einladen, die kennt ihr aber nicht. Elizabeth, die Mutter arbeitet mit mir im Zauberministerium. Der Vater übrigens auch. Und wir laden die Weasleys ein. Es macht einen guten Eindruck weil einer von ihren Kindern auch dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts kommt. Ich finde ja sowieso das wir uns mal mit dieser Familie vertragen sollten. Ich meine unseren Kindern wird als erstes eingeredet dieser Familie nie zu vertrauen. Das ist doch unnormal. Na ja, dann beeil dich mal ich glaub Lucius ist gerade wieder gekommen." Damit ging sie aus dem Bad und lies mich mit offenem Mund zurück. Die Weasleys? Oh Gott! Mum hatte aber schon irgendwo Recht. Wie oft hatte Dad uns schon eingebläut nie mit dieser Familie in Kontakt zu kommen weil sie eine „Schande für die Zauberwelt" wären. Er sagt sie hätten viel mehr Kinder als sie sich leisten könnten. Na ja. Das einzige was ich von dieser Familie weiß ist, dass sie 8 Kinder haben und das alle diese Kinder nach Hogwarts gehen. Bis auf das jüngste und der zweit jüngste so alt wie wir sind. Und zwei von ihren Kindern gehen schon gar nicht mehr auf Hogwarts sondern arbeiten schon. Ich habe noch nie einen dieser Familie zu Gesicht bekommen und heute Abend soll ich eine Familie begrüßen von der mir immer gesagt wird, dass ich nie mit ihr reden solle? Oh man… Aber meine Mum war sowieso immer dagegen. Sie meinte immer, dass wir mit ihnen Frieden schließen sollten. Aber warum dachte ich eigentlich über die Weasleys nach? Ich musste zusehen, dass ich fertig werde. Nachdem ich mit dem Make-up fertig war, trug ich den Liedschatten auf. Ich wählte eine mittel braune Farbe die gut zu meiner Haarfarbe passt. Sorgfältig tuschte ich mir die Wimpern und setzte den Kajalstift an. Als ich mit meinem Gesicht zufrieden war ging ich an meine haare. Ich nahm die Lockenwickler raus, tat noch eine handvoll Schaumfestiger hinein und föhnte sie trocken. Die Locken waren jetzt kaum zu bändigen. Als ich mich jetzt im Spiegel sah war ich sehr zufrieden und wunderte mich wie eine Frisur das aussehen eines ganzes Menschen verändern konnte. Doch ich musste zugeben das mir Locken standen. Als ich auf dem Weg nach unten meine Mutter begegnete meinte sie ich sollte meine neuen Sachen anziehen die sie mir gekauft hatte. Also ging ich wieder in mein Zimmer und zog mich um. Als ich in Unterwäsche da stand bemerkte ich, dass Dobby auf meinem Bett saß. Wütend schickte ich ihn raus während meine Gemälde leise miteinander tuschelten. Wieder einmal verfluchte ich meine Gemälde und zog mir den hellblauen drei viertel Rock an, zu dem das weiße Spaghetti-Top süß aussah. Ich hing meinen Umhang wieder weg und ging nach unten, wo meine Mutter sich schon die Schuhe anzog. Ich schlüpfte in meine schwarzen eleganten Sandaletten, die hinten offen waren und einen hohen ca. 6 cm Absatz hatten. Mein Dad beobachtete mich mit runzelnder Stirn. „Sag mal willst du in die Winkelgasse oder in die Disco?" Ich unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Seit ich vor 4 Wochen mit meiner Klassenkameradin in einer Muggeldisco war, sprach mein Vater immer wieder auf diese Thema an. Ich setzte mich in unser Auto rein, indem schon meine Mutter auf dem Beifahrersitz saß. Als mein Vater einstieg und sich anschnallte ging es schon weiter. ,,Und was hast du überhaupt mit deinen Haaren gemacht?" Doch dann kam mir unverhofft meine Mum zu Hilfe: „Lucius lass sie doch. Ich finde das steht ihr sehr gut." Der Satz wirkte wie ein Zaubertrank auf Dad. Er sagte kein Wort mehr. Doch einen Satz konnte er sich nicht verkneifen. Kurz bevor wir vor dem Tropfenden Kessel hielten meinte er: „Ich finde ja auch, dass du hübsch aussiehst aber ich will eben nicht das du mit irgend so einem Typen ankommst und deine Mum und ich in einem Jahr für dein Kind Babysitter spielen müssen, weil du und dein toller Freund noch zur Schule gehen."

so das war chapter1 lasst mich doch bitte wissen ob ich weiter hochladen soll oder nicht...die fc wäre schon fertig aber....also reviewt und sagt mir eure meinung.auch kritik )


	3. chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Als wir ausstiegen sagte meine Mutter: „Ich bin dafür, dass wir erst am Ende essen. Lucius und ich werden jetzt Umhänge und Kessel und das ganze Zeugs für euch kaufen und dann treffen wir uns in...sagen wir zwei Stunden bei Olivanders Ok? Du kannst solange machen was du willst bleib aber bitte in der Winkelgasse."

Dann drückte Dad mir 300 Galleonen in die Hände. Ich starrte auf die Moneten während meine Mum meinen Dad unterhakte und in der Winkelgasse verschwand. Mum rief mir gerade noch zu: „Kauf dir davon aber keinen Zauberstab! Den kaufen wir gleich zusammen. Vielleicht eine Eule? Bis gleich Maus!" Ich hasse es wenn sie mich in der Öffentlichkeit Maus nennt!

Als erstes genehmigte ich mir im tropfenden Kessel ein Butterbier. Neben mir an der Theke saß ein Herr mit schwarzen halblangen Haaren und unterhielt sich mit einer Frau. Als ich mein Bier ausgetrunken hatte, bezahlte ich mit meinem eigenen Geld, denn ich wusste nicht wie viel ein Tier kosten würde. Ich ging in die Winkelgasse und schaute mich um. Wo sollte ich zu erst hingehen?

Zuerst beschloss ich nach Tieren zu gucken. Auf der Suche nach solch einem Geschäft merkte ich wie viel Betrieb hier herrschte. Es wurden eben nicht nur Draco und ich aufgenommen und außerdem war dies die einzige Möglichkeit für Zauberer einzukaufen.

Während ich so nachdachte sah ich einen Jungen, der gerade probierte seine vielen tüten in seinen Händen irgendwie aufrecht zu halten. Dabei achtete er nicht auf die andern Leute. Da ich nur auf ihn achtete merkte ich nicht, dass ein Eulenkäfig auf dem Boden stand zur Ausstellung eines Geschäfts nehme ich mal an. Ich stolperte und wusste das ich jetzt hart auf den Steinboden aufschlagen werde. Automatisch tat ich meine Hände vor mich und wollte mich abfedern. Doch bevor ich überhaupt den Boden berührte wurde ich von jemandem aufgefangen. Nach meinem ersten Schock schlug ich den Staub von meinem Rock und sah mit Glück das mein Top immer noch blütend-weiß war. Erst dann konnte ich den Typen der mich aufgefangen hatte angucken.

Es war der selbe der eben mit seinen Typen gekämpft hatte. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Wow! Diese Stimme! Irgendwie stammelte ich ein „Ja" hervor. „Wie wär's wenn ich dich auf den Schock zu einem Butterbier einlade?" Ich konnte nur noch nicken. Wir gingen in „Zum Tropfenden Kessel" um ein Butterbier zu trinken.

Als wir dort ankamen und an einem Tisch saßen konnte ich ihn mir zum ersten Mal „richtig" ansehen: Sandfarbene Haare, braune Augen, ziemlich groß und er hatte ein super süßes Lächeln. Wir redeten und redeten. Über alles. Ich wusste das er in Hogwarts in der 2. Klasse war. Und ich sagte ihm, dass ich in die 1. kommen würde. Er war 16 Jahre alt. Doch bevor wir unsere Namen tauschen konnten schaute er auf seine Uhr und meinte er müsse leider gehen. Er stand auf und bezahlte am Tresen.

Ich saß noch ungefähr 10 Minuten lächelnd am Tisch bis ich aufstand und zum Tresen ging um zu bezahlen, doch ich erfuhr das dieser Typ schon für mich bezahlt hatte. Also ging ich aus dem Lokal und betrat ein Geschäft indem man Tiere kaufen konnte(es war das selbe Geschäft, dass diesen Eulenkäfig draußen stehen hatte). Ich guckte mich um und entschied mich schließlich für eine schneeweiße Schleiereule und kaufte sie mitsamt Käfig und Futter. An der Kasse erkundigte ich mich was ich für eine Eule alles brauchen würde. Dann ging ich- mit dem Eulenkäfig unter dem Arm- zu Olivanders.

Mum und Dad standen schon vollbepackt mit Tüten dort. Wir gingen sofort hinein. Während Olivender nach einem geeigneten Zauberstab für mich suchte, erfuhr ich von Dad, dass sie die Weasleys getroffen hatten. Toll als ob mich jetzt noch die Weasleys interessieren würden! Ich konnte sowieso nur noch an den Typen denken. Ich zeigte Mum meine Eule da kam Olivender auch schon wieder mit 10 Zauberstäben in ihrer Hülle bepackt. Als erstes gab er mir einen 12 Zoll Buche mit Drachenherzfaser. Ich schwang ihn ein wenig herum als plötzlich meinem Dad die Hose riss. Während meine Mum das unter Lachen wieder regelte bekam ich den zweiten Zauberstab in die Hand gedrückt. „8 ½ Zoll, elastisch, Einhornhaar, Buche." Als ich den in die Hand nahm spürte ich ein komisches Gefühl. Olivender nickte zufrieden. „Und ihr Zwillingsbruder? Auch Rechtshänder?" „Ja", antworte ich. „Hier" Olivender gab mir den gleichen Zauberstab noch mal.

Nachdem wir bezahlt hatten gingen wir zurück in den „Tropfenden Kessel" und aßen zu Mittag. Wir saßen am selben Tisch, wie ich, als ich mit „Mr. X" ein Butterbier getrunken hab. Beim Essen war ich total abwesend. Es war als ob man immer noch sein Deo riechen konnte. Ich muss wohl die Augen zu gehabt haben, denn mein Dad meinte: „Hey Jazzie schläfst du? Wir wollen los!" Ich starrte auf meinen Teller voll Essen, welches inzwischen eiskalt war.


End file.
